James Toussaint
James Toussaint is a minor character in Criminal Case, appearing during the events of Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay), Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #19 of Pacific Bay), and Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay). Profile James, a juvenile of 5 years of age, is the son of Yann Toussaint and Jessica Toussaint, and the younger brother of Lily Toussaint. He sports an Afro cut and dark gray eyes, and is seen donning a purple T-shirt with a drawing of a plane imprinted on it. It is known that Agatha Christmas has been babysitting James along with Lily for years. Events of Criminal Case Under the Skin Jessica requested the team to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder investigation was successfully solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy (which the player pieced back together and gave a blood sample for Yann to analyze). Yann analyzed the blood and with careful analysis, he managed to identify the blood being Sue Xiong's—prompting Yann and the player to speak with Sue. Sue admitted she found James (in which she identified him as a swarthy boy in a purple t-shirt crying in the street) and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety in spite of sustaining a wound in the process (James hit Sue with his rattle toy). Yann and the player were given permission to retrieve James in the Chinese temple in which the team found a drawing of James and Andrew Kamarov (pieced back by the player) during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei surprisingly took good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he would not be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honored Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. With the Toussaints reunited, Yann and his family went back to the parade. Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Both James and Lily did not play much of a role in the case although they greeted Amy and the player as soon as the team arrived to check up on Agatha Christmas, who is known to have been babysitting James as well as his sister for years now. Open Wounds walks in with the kids.]] Moments after Joe Stanford's murder investigation was closed, Amy, alongside James and Lily, interrupted a conversation between Frank, Chief Marquez, and the player in order to inform them that Yann left his kids under her care for the time being as he walked out of the station for unknown reasons—prompting Chief Marquez and the player to investigate the issue, which later turned out to be an act of insubordination by Yann as he interrogated Confederate reenactment actor Stanley Bullock in his bid to bring forth "The Puppeteer" (the mysterious serial killer responsible for the death of Yann's parents) to justice. Case appearances *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) *Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #19 of Pacific Bay) *Open Wounds (Case #20 of Pacific Bay) *The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #31 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery YT Lead Image.png|Yann Toussaint, James's father. Lily3.png|Lily Toussaint, James's sister. Jessica_Toussaint.png|Jessica Toussaint, James's mother. Yann's_Parents.png|Dominique and Martha Toussaint, James's grandparents. AChristmasPacificBay.png|Agatha Christmas, James's babysitter. yann.jpg|"Happy Father's Day!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters